stole
by elecrtababy
Summary: when four lifes are changed, felix,veronica,lily,weevilit might be more than k but oh well sorry its a little confusing and yes veronica mars is... like the three others


Stole

He is walking around looking, searching for her. He started crying as soon as he heard; never stopped they were his friends. He lost the love of this life, his best friend. Everyone felt for him they all new he liked her for once they felt pain. They turned her away and she came to him, looking for security maybe a chance to be loved.

He was always such a nice boy

The quiet one

With good intentions

He was down for his brother

Respectful to his mother

A good boy

Felix was his friend his brother his family, Felix was the one to tell him to keep going to get through the day. He knew weevil was different not the bad boy not the thief, he had the talent to do something an artist. Felix was the one to by the sketching paper when weevil was broke. Felix was the one that covered for weevil when the young Latino was out drowning his sorrows in alcohol, bottling up his pain his feeling.

But good don't get attention

One kid with a promise

The brightest kid in school

He's not a fool

Reading books about science and smart stuff

It's not enough, no

Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa

Veronica the girl who constantly got him in to trouble with his heart kept calling knowing he would come. She owned his heart his soul his life. She did she tried hard not to break him hoping he would see that he owned her heart and love. She was the difficult blonde that made it so hard for him to turn away to leave alone. She called him making up false accusations just to see him to feel him, she needed to be loved, and he did that.

He's not invisible anymore

With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse

Since he walked through that classroom door

He's all over primetime news

It drove him to far losing everyone it seemed, he was the loner at heart he had passion and it was swept away by the other's who just called him the poor Mexican. He bullied to show his strength to show them he wasn't scared that he had power. He got to them sometimes and he knew it he scared a few but it didn't matter because they would just get him back make it twice as bad. He was so angry so fierce people where frightened they knew he could do so much damage.

Mary's got the same size hands

As Marilyn Monroe

She put her fingers in the imprints

At Manns Chinese Theater Show

She coulda been a movie star

Never got the chance to go that far

Her life was stole

Now we'll never know

He had enough he sat in his room writing this letter that could change his life, after this he wouldn't have a life just a memory that no one would care about. He looked around listened to the sound of his house the smell. He would miss it but not as much as he miss the two teens.

No no no no oh

Logan walked through the empty hall as he heard a gun shot he went to check it out stumbling into the bathroom, and there lay the helpless dead body of Eli Navarro. The boy yelped seeing this he ran out of the room screaming, yelling for help. People started crowding the hall, teacher asking questions calming the students.

They were crying to the camera

Said he never fitted in

He wasn't welcomed

He showed up the parties

We was hanging in

Some guys puttin' him down

Bullying him round round

Now I Wish I woulda talked to him

Gave him the time of day

Not turn away

If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far

He might have stayed at home

Playing angry chords on his guitar

They carried his body out, pch torn they had lost there leader and there brother. Losing two brother's hurt. Angry at them for doing this knowing they drove him to this pain. The teachers held a service that afternoon to show there respects. Pch the brother the family made the speeches, made the real tears of pain.

He's not invisible anymore

With his baggy pants and his legs in chains

Since he walked through that classroom door

Everybody knows his name

Mary's got the same size hands (Oh)

As Marilyn Monroe

She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh)

At Manns Chinese Theater Show

She coulda been a movie star (She coulda been a movie star, oh)

Never got the chance to go that far

Her life was stole

Now we'll never know

(Now we'll never know, oh)

Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)

He had a try out with the Sixers

Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)

Now we're never gonna see him slam

Flying high as Kobe can

His life was stole (Stole)

Oh now we'll never know

Now we'll never never never know

Mmm now we'll never never never never know

Stole (Stole)

Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands)

As Marilyn Monroe (Oh)

She put her fingers in the imprints

At Manns Chinese Theater Show (She was gonna be a star)

She coulda been a movie star (Oh no)

Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)

Her life was stole (Stole, stole)

Oh now we'll never know

(Now we'll never never know, no)

Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh)

He had a try out with the Sixers

Couldn't wait for Saturday

Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him)

Flying high as Kobe can

His life was stole (Stole, oh)

Oh now we'll never know

(Now we'll never never know)

Oh no no no

Yeah their lives were stole

Marques stood in front of the school holding the suicide note his friend wrote. He had been asked to read it out to them, wanting to let his brother's spirit free. He was introduced he walked up to the stage and wiped the tears off his face cleared his throat and began.

We were all here together yesterday. You all thought I was some poor Mexican well you right I am Mexican but I learned to live with no riches no extra luxuries. I worked my way through life and this is where it landed my failing the 12th grade writing this note thinking about killing my self you all killed the ones I loved. Maybe not physically but mentally you killed us. I'm tired of not being heard not being listened too. I fought for the right reason's you all fought for the wrong reason. you rich kids slide through everything freely we pch didn't get it that easily, you all ride through red lights and get off with a ticket we do it and we get taken down town. We've seen the inside of a dark world full of more pain and hurt. Veronica mars was one of you in look but at heart she was just the girl that lived around the block. Went from Richs to rags, I think you knew she was the only girl here other than her friends who knew you don't need money to be happy. I want my family to be happy this was for the best, that I have my saving's saved in a safe in my room for them. I want my jacket my helmet and my sketches put somewhere to be looked I want you people to know I had a passion for art. I want you boys to finish the wall and put a cross- engraved with my initial, Felix, veronica, and lily's. I love you all.

Weevil Eli Navarro

"I want to read something he wrote a year ago it makes sense"

At last we meet again, dear God  
Hear the angels sing  
The funerals are nicer when we know you're there  
When the angels sing  
Sometimes  
I try so hard  
To understand  
The things you do  
I like to question you  
When it all comes down  
Hear the angels sing  
Stand up strong  
Feel the pain  
When the angels sing  
Love  
And death  
Don't mean a thing  
Till the angels sing

The prisoners pray when they're on to death row  
When the angels sing  
The junky  
Cries for love but it's all run out  
When the angels sing  
The sins  
Of the world  
And it's cold on the streets  
And you're all alone  
And the tears  
They start to fall  
When it all comes down  
Hear the angels sing

Stand up strong  
Feel the pain  
When the angels sing  
Love  
And death  
Don't mean a thing  
Till the angels sing  
Little  
By little  
Day by day  
I watch the children play  
Cause life  
And death  
Don't mean a thing  
Till the angels sing

When the angel of death comes to looking for me  
Hear the angels sing  
I hope I was everything I was supposed to be  
When the angels sing  
There's gotta be a heaven  
Cause I've already done  
My time in hell  
And a little  
Baby's born when it all comes down  
Hear the angels sing

Stand up strong  
Feel the pain  
When the angels sing  
Love  
And death  
Don't mean a thing  
Till the angels sing  
Little  
By little  
Day by day  
I watch the children play  
Cause life  
And death  
Don't mean a thing  
Till the angels sing

"he only wanted to be heard so listen"


End file.
